


Sand Flies

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>?Don?t take that saucy tone with me Boyd. If I?m catching, then why are you kissing me??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

"S’bloody hot.”

“You wanted to be here, ‘Let’s see the sun Billy! You’re too pale, you need to tan!’ and all that remember, Dom?”

“So I was…”

“Wassat??”

“I was wr-“

“Can’t hear you, Dom. You’ll have to speak up.”

“Wrong! Alright Bills? Wrong. It’s hot, the sand flies are chewing me a new arsehole, and my skin itches and I just want to go…”

“Bout time you came to your senses, my sun block wasn’t going to hold for much longer.”

*

“You have a very nice belly button.”

“Why thank you.”

“You do! Even when it’s red and peeling and most likely festering with some rare sand fly disease you got from their bites.”

“Sand fly disease?”

“Very rare it is. You’re most likely catching.”

“That so?”

“A certain thing almost.”

“Then why… _Bill_ …”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t take that saucy tone with me Boyd. If I’m catching, then why are you kissing me?”

“Because, Dom. If you’re catching then I want to be caught ‘cause I can’t think of any other place I’d rather be.”


End file.
